My Little Bride
by Yunnie Bear
Summary: Jaejoong lahir dua hari lebih awal dari Yunho dan menangis keras karena pasangannya masih 'tertinggal' di surga. Begitupun dengan Yunho yang langsung berteriak senang ketika lahir karena berhasil mengejar Jaejoongnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah studi banding antara sekolah. Dong Bang High School dari Korea dan Shinki High School dari Jepang?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Little Bride

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Tidak sepenuhnya perjodohan menjadi suatu kesialan. Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menjadi suami istri bahkan ketika mereka masih balita.

Keduanya begitu dekat dan sulit untuk dipisahkan, bahkan ketika hari sudah menjelang malam dan pepohonan dipinggir rumah mereka telah dipenuhi oleh ngengat dan burung pelatuk.

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kedua nama itu terasa pas dilidah. Seolah-olah mengingatkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan menjalin ikatan batin, bahkan ketika mereka masih didalam kandungan.

Jaejoong yang lahir dua hari lebih awal dari Yunho dan menangis keras karena pasangannya masih 'tertinggal' di surga.

Begitupun dengan Yunho yang langsung berteriak senang ketika lahir karena berhasil mengejar Jaejoongnya yang ikut mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya didepan kaca pada hari dimana Yunho lahir dan masuk inkubator.

Seolah-olah mengingatkan bahwa mereka adalah satu dan tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Namun kedekatan mereka semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali. Lebih dari sekedar kata akrab. Juga lebih dari sekedar kata sayang.

Jaejoong kecil menjadi sangat agresif dan possesif bila berdekatan dengan Yunho. Meskpun nyatanya ia akan menjadi anak yang manis dan lembut ketika duduk bersama balita-balita lain.

Jaejoong kecil sangat senang mengigit kepala Yunho dan mencubit bibir seksi balita mungil keluarga Jung. Membuat Yunho kecil berteriak kencang dan menangis karena Jaejoong selalu menjahilinya.

Jaejoong kecil memang sangat cantik dan imut seperti bayi anak perempuan. Tapi kelakuannya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lugu dan polos yang dimilikinya.

Jika ada bayi perempuan lain yang mendekati Yunho dan berniat memegang pipi 'kekasihnya'. Maka Jaejoong tidak akan segan-segan menarik rambutnya dan membuat bayi perempuan itu menangis.

Jaejoong kecil sangat pencemburu dan possesif. Menurutnya, Yunho ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi miliknya. Bukan yang lain.

Dan ketika kedua bayi itu telah beranjak usia empat tahun, keduanya tidak juga berubah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah lupa bagaimana cara memukul dan mencubit. Mereka berdua ibarat 'tom and jerry' versi dunia nyata.

Gigi susu yang tumbuh pada Jaejoong, 'si anak laki-laki mungil berwajah cantik' bukan lagi digunakan untuk mengunyah, tapi untuk mengigit kepala Yunho dan membuat suami lucunya itu menangis keras.

Kalau sudah begitu, bintang dilangitpun tampak enggan menampakan wujudnya karena tangisan dua anak kecil yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga kedua orang tuanya dan membuat 2 keluarga besar berteriak penuh kepanikan.

Yunho kecil tidak mengerti, mengapa Jaejoongnya begitu galak dan judes seperti kucing yang siap mencakarnya jika dirinya sampai meminta makanan atau kue punya Jaejoong. Padahal Yunho kecil selalu membagi makanan dan segala yang ia punya untuk Jaejoongnya.

Ibarat kata 'milik Yunho juga milik Jaejoong, tapi miliki Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi miliknya dan bukan siapapun'.

'Nggak adil,' pikir Yunho kecil dan berniat untuk mencuri semua kue-kue Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan tangisan kencang dari 'sang istri'.

"Yunho, kenapa kau membuat Jaejoongmu menangis?" Jung Yejin menjitak kepala putranya dan sukses membuat Yunho kecil ikut menangis.

Kalau sudah begitu, Jung Yejin dan Kim Yuna akan memisahkan putra-putra mereka dan membawanya kerumah masing-masing. Menenangkan mereka.

Pertemuan kedua keluarga itu akhirnya berlanjut hingga sepekan kemudian. Keluarga Jung yang biasanya ceria, kini terpaksa membawa kabar yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Jung Jihoon dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang oleh perusahaannya dan akan tinggal dinegeri matahari terbit untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dengan terpaksa, Yunho harus ikut bersama mereka sampai waktu yang tidak bisa dijanjikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan mereka? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah dewasa?" Kim Yuna menatap kedua sahabat baiknya dengan cemas.

"Pernikahan akan tetap berlanjut, Yuna~ ah. Kau jangan takut.." Yejin menyakinkan Yuna dan suaminya, "Justru bukankah lebih baik jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berinteraksi untuk sementara waktu.. dan biarkan mereka merasakan kerinduan hingga waktu akhirnya mempertemukan mereka lagi.."

Kim Yuna menggeleng, "Tapi jika menunggu Yunho Jaejoong hingga mereka dewasa, masih tiga belas tahun lagi, Yejin~ ah! Itu sangat lama. Aku yakin, Yunho dan Jaejoong juga akan lupa dan tidak saling mengingat satu sama lain.."

"Justru itu," Yejin tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua buah kalung diatas meja. Dua kalung silver dengan bandulan cincin yang terukir dua nama.

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh ada komunikasi apapun diantara mereka. Juga tidak boleh ada foto apapun yang diperlihatkan pada mereka berdua. Sampai tiba waktunya, dimana mereka akan saling mengenal dan saling mencintai secara alami.."

Kim Yuna tersenyum, "Tapi, jika pada akhirnya Yunho melupakan jaejoong dan tidak mencintainya bagaimana?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika malah Jaejoong yang tidak mencintai Yunhoku?" Jung Yejin menanyakan hal yang sama dan membuat dua keluarga itu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi, gigitan Jaejoong dikepala Yunho terlalu menyakitkan untuk membuat putraku melupakannya.." Yejin tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

"Dan ciuman Yunho di pipi Jaejoong terlalu dalam untuk membuat putraku melupakannya.." Kim Yuna tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun jutsru disambut tatapan mengerikan oleh suaminya.

"Yuna ah~ tolong jaga Jaejoongku agar ia tetap menjadi cantik, sama seperti saat ini.."

"Yejin ah~ kau juga harus menjaga Yunhoku agar dia tetap tampan dan layak menjadi suami yang baik untuk Jaejoong.."

"Kalau begitu, Yuna ah! Tolong berikan kalung ini pada Jaejoong dan mintalah dia untuk memakainya ketika sudah duduk dibangku SMA.." Jung Yejin memberikannya kalung berbandul sebuah cincin yang terukir nama Yunho pada Kim Yuna.

"Yunho akan memakai kalung berinisial nama Jaejoong. Dan jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali sebelum mereka berusia delapan belas tahun, maka kalung ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa mereka memang pernah saling mengenal..."

Kim Yuna memeriksa bandul kalung berukir nama Yunho. Ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika melihat cincin mungil berlapiskan emas putih dan ruby merah yang menjadi bandul dari kalung yang diberikan calon besan-nya.

"Aku yakin, kalung ini.. akan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Suatu hari kelak.." serunya.

.

.

.

Dua belas tahun sudah Kim Yejin menyimpan kalung yang terukir nama Yunho didalam kotak perhiasannya. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan kalung itu pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik yang kini sudah menginjak remaja itu tidak pernah bertanya dan tidak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun mengenai Yunho sejak terakhir kalinya ia menangis meraung-raung dan tidak mau makan ketika tahu Yunho sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Putranya bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenal Yunho dan menghapus segala ingatannya tentang namja bermata musang itu sejak hari dimana ia mengurung diri karena keluarga Jung pergi dan tidak berpamitan dengannya.

Seminggu lamanya Jaejoong kecil menangis dan memilih mogok makan jika tidak ada Yunho kala itu, membuat Kim Yuna kebingungan juga takut jika putranya sampai jatuh sakit. Namun seminggu kemudian, Jaejoong kembali terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Meski sejak hari itu telah menjadi hari terakhir Jaejoong berbicara tentang Yunho maupun keluarga Jung.

Namja cantik itu memilih untuk menyegel ingatannya mengenai siapa mereka dan segala kenangan tentang keluarga Jung hingga saat ini.

Dan kini.. Jaejoong terlihat sangat normal, selayaknya murid kelas dua SMA biasa. Dong Bang High School, sebuah sekolah negeri diujung kota Seoul.

Jaejoong tampak ceria dan penuh tawa ketika berkumpul dan asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Tak ada kesedihan atau rasa kesepian. Sepertinya, jaejoong benar-benar telah melupakan sosok bermata musang itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apakah pria bermarga Jung itu juga telah melupakan 'istrinya'?

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan prolognya?  
Cukup menarik?

.

Apa jadinya jika ternyata mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah studi banding antara sekolah. Dong Bang High School dari Korea dan Shinki High School dari Jepang? Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?


	2. Chapter 2

_Without you, I cannot live._

_The only light in my life is.. you.._

_(Boy's letter - JYJ)_

.

.

Tittle : My Little Bride #1

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

Gedung-gedung tinggi perkantoran dan apartemen terlihat dari jendela pesawat dimana Jaejoong dan teman-teman sekolahnya akan mendarat dibandara Narita. Namja berusia enam belas tahun itu melepaskan sepatu kets nya dan memakai sendal merah kesayangannya meski hal itu terlarang karena mereka masih dalam masa studi banding dan bersiap menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Shinki School.

"Jaejoong, tidak memakai sepatu lagi eoh?" Jinki, guru olahraga sekaligus wali kelasnya sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya didada, menatap gemas pada muridnya yang paling nakal itu.

"Gatal, sosaengnim. Lihat, kakiku kena kutu air kalau pakai sepatu.." Jaejoong memasukan sepatunya kedalam kantong plastik dan memasang wajah 'pura-pura' kesakitan.

"Alasan saja, cepat berbaris dan jangan sampai terpisah.."

Jaejoong mendengus kecil dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena bualannya soal 'kutu air'. Ia berhigh five ria bersama Junsu, sahabat dekatnya yang juga sama nakalnya dengannya.

"Kudengar Shinki School sangat mewah dan merupakan sekolah paling mahal yang ada di Tokyo.." Junsu berbisik-bisik pada Jaejoong sambil terkikik lebar. "Bahkan kita bisa studi banding kesini karena mendapat bantuan dana dari sekolah ini. Aku dengar kita akan menginap di Asrama Shinki yang sudah seperti hotel mewah dengan fasilitas kolam renang dan restoran, Jae. Menurutmu, anak-anak sekolahnya tampan-tampan tidak yah?"

Junsu terkikik lagi dan hampir melepaskan komik Yaoi yang tengah dibacanya. Tidak sadar jika sang ketua kelas sudah menoyor kepala mereka berdua karena terus bergosip dan tidak mendengar tentang pengumuman yang sedang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Dengarkan dan berhenti cekikikan!" Changmin sudah mendeath-glare mereka dan menarik keduanya untuk segera berbaris. Changmin sendiri memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mengawasi keduanya atas perintah wali kelas mereka yang selalu mendapat keluahan karena Jaejoong dan Junsu seperti dua rubah yang senang tertawa, bergosip, bercanda dan banyak hal lainnya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

.

.

.

Rombongan Dong Bang High School berhenti tepat distasiun bawah tanah seperti panduan salah satu guider yang telah membantu mereka. Ke empat puluh murid dan sepuluh guru itu telah melewati taman-taman berbunga indah dengan semak-semak yang tercukur rapi mewarnai jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerban sebuah sekolah yang membuat mulut mereka menganga lebar.

"Jae, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan komik Yaoi yang sempat dibacanya ketika dalam pesawat dan kereta bawah tanah.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mengedip-ngedip lugu saat melihat bangunan yang sangat indah dengan luas sepuluh kali dari sekolahannya di Korea.

"Apa kita akan tinggal disana?" Changmin, sang ketua kelas yang terus mengikuti mereka berdua juga ikut melongo, hingga tak sadar telah menumpahkan sedikit jus buah miliknya sendiri. Ia memandang dengan takjub ketika melihat bangunan tingkat delapan yang ada disamping sekolah. Bangunan itu tertulis 'Shinki Dormitory'.

.

.

.

Bagi Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Shinki School sukses membuat mereka iri. Tidak hanya dari fasilitasnya. Tapi juga tata bicara, seragam yang digunakan dan pelajaran yang mereka pelajari ditempat ini.

"Jaejoong, lihat! Ada balet, fotografi, drama, musical, seni lukis, fashion, pokoknya semua hal menyenangkan.." Junsu menatap brosur yang telah dibagikan sambil sesekali melirik pada murid-murid Shinki yang sudah memenuhi hampir diseluruh kursi di Auditorium.

Empat puluh murid-murid Dong Bang kini dikelilingi oleh ratusan murid Shinki School dan tak ada satupun yang mampu menarik perhatian Jaejoong meski mereka terlihat sangat tampan, cantik, gagah, lembut, modis, dan kaya raya.

Namja cantik itu kini tampak bosan seraya memilin-milin bandul kalung yang menyerupai sebuah cincin dilehernya.

Cincin yang terukir sebuah nama.

Nama yang pernah menjadi 'sesuatu' dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Tentang seorang laki-laki.

"Yunho.." Jaejoong mengucapkan namanya.

"Namanya Jung Yunho.." kini gantian Junsu yang mengucapkannya sambil menimpuk Changmin dengan kertas kecil karena berhasil mengodanya.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Junsu dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau namanya Jung Yunho? Aku saja lupa dengan nama marganya jika ummaku tidak bilang kemaren malam.."

"Ha?" Junsu menatap sobatnya dengan wajah sama bingungnya, "Kau bilang apa sih? Maksudku.. namja yang sedang berpidato itu adalah Jung Yunho. Dia mengenalkan dirinya karena dia adalah Ketua Murid di Shinki School.."

Mata bulat Jaejoong langsung membelalak lebar dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang tengah berpidato diatas panggung auditorium.

Seseorang yang mengenakan seragam berdasi dan tampak membungkukan dirinya karena posisi micropon yang terlalu kecil.

Bahasa inggrisnya terdengar sangat fasih dan jelas. Sosok wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus berkharisma juga terlihat sangat keren dimata siapapun.

Hal ini telah membuat kenangan masa kecil yang pernah ditutup rapat dalam kepala Jaejoong kembali terbuka. Perlahan-lahan terbesit dalam kepalanya seperti video yang rusak.

Ia mengingat sedikit demi sedikit gambaran-gambaran masa silam tentang bibir tebal dan seksi yang pernah dicubitnya ketika mereka berumur empat tahun.

"Jongie, jongie, jongie nakal..." Yunho sering berteriak dan mencubit pipinya setiap Jaejoong mengambil kue milik Yunho.

Atau ketika bocah kecil yang tampan itu menangis sehabis Jaejoong selesai mengigit kepala Yunhonya.

"He's.." dadanya mendadak sesak dan asmanya mulai kambuh. Bukan karena sosoknya yang kelelahan atau terlalu lelah. Tapi karena kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki salah satu ruang dihatinya yang pernah tertutup.

"He is.." Jaejoong memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan dan kalung yang dipakainya dengan tangan kiri. Ia tampak mengalami gangguan pernafasan dan mendadak isi kepalanya seperti ingin meledak keluar.

"He is my husband?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Junsu dan Changmin yang mulai mendekatinya dengan sangat cemas karena wajah Jaejoong mendadak pucat dan tubuhnya mulai merosot perlahan-lahan dari kursinya.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Junsu sebelum akhirnya sobat cantiknya jatuh pingsan dan membuat seisi auditorium dibuat geger dan kalang kabut. Jung Yunho yang belum selesai dengan pidato perkenalannya mengenai sekolahan ini terpaksa harus menghentikannya dan mendekati lokasi dimana seseorang telah berhasil membuat perhatian seluruh siswa jatuh padanya.

Pada sosok cantik yang tengah terpejam dengan posisi tangan kiri memegang kalung yang sepertinya terlepas dari lehernya.

"Jangan berkerumun. Itu akan membuatnya lebih sesak. Tetap duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing.." Yunho menyuruh semua teman-teman sekolahnya juga para tamu dari sekolah Dong Bang. Dengan gentlenya ia membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Satu tangan ia selipkan dibawah lutut Jaejoong dan satu tangan lainnya ia selipkan dibalik leher namja cantik itu.

Dengan gagah dan penuh pesona, ia mulai berjalan menelusuri kursi-kursi dimana semua orang tengah berpaling menatap mereka. Dua sosok yang menurut mereka tampak serasi.

Seolah-olah tangan Yunho memang diciptakan untuk menggendong Jaejoong. Dan tubuh Jaejoong yang memang ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam pelukan namja bermata musang itu.

Yunho terlihat begitu tampan dan Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Mereka baru saja sampai dengan pesawat dan kereta. Seharusnya kita mengajak mereka untuk beristirahat dulu. Bukan menyiapkan pidato sambutan.." seru Yunho setelah meletakan Jaejoong disalah satu bangsal di klinik Shinki School.

Yuchun, wakil ketua murid Shinki School yang baru datang dari ruang guru langsung mendatangi Yunho setelah mendengar kabar tentang sahabatnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan kita yang menyusun jadwal penyambutan murid SMA Dong Bang.." Yuchun menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Ayo pergi! Tugasmu sudah selesai.."

Mereka berdua menatap namja cantik yang sedang diperiksa salah satu dokter sekolah.

"Apa yang dipegangnya?" Yuchun mengambil sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan bandulan sebuah cincin yang sangat unik.

Yunho menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari klinik untuk kembali ke Auditorium karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua murid.

Tapi pertanyaan Yuchun membuatnya berbalik dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Yunho, apa kalung ini punyamu? Kenapa namamu terukir disini?"

Yunho tercengang sesaat dan segera berlari untuk mengambil kalung berwarna silver dengan bandulan cincin bertahtakan batu ruby merah. Kalung yang sama yang ia miliki sejak dirinya masih kecil.

Namun dengan satu perbedaan.

Jika nama yang terukir milik namja yang sedang pingsan ini adalah namanya. Maka nama yang terukir di pinggiran cincin milik Yunho adalah sebuah nama yang dimiliki istrinya.

Jaejoong.

"Yuchun.." Yunho mendadak lemas dan tampak limbung. "He is.."

Mata Yunho menatap wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya. Namja cantik yang sedang terlelap diatas bangsal klinik sekolah.

"He is my little bride.." Yunho melepaskan kalung yang juga dimilikinya dan menunjukannya pada Yuchun, sobatnya. "My lost little bride.. Kim Jaejoong.."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Little Bride #2

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Bayi gembul dengan bibir semerah plum tampak merengut. Ia merasa bosan dan ingin sesuatu yang baru.

Diliriknya sosok bayi laki-laki lain yang sedang berbaring tak jauh darinya. Bayi laki-laki yang memiliki mata seperti musang jantan dan tengah mengedot susunya dengan tenang.

"Mmpp~" bibir Yunho yang lebih gendut pada bagian bawah itu terlihat 'naik turun' saat meminum susu dari botol favoritnya.

"Aaaamm~~" Jaejoong kecil tampak tertarik dengan botol susu milik suami mungilnya itu. Ia bahkan tampak tidak perduli dengan botol susu 'Hello kity' yang dibuangnya dan kini terabaikan.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir plum yang 'terjepit' oleh pipi chubynya yang gendut, Jaejoong mulai merangkak diatas karpet, mendekati botol susu bergambar teddy bear.

"Maaa~~" Jaejoong mungil tampak sangat riang saat ingin 'merampas' botol susu milik Yunho-nya.

Bayi mungil itu bahkan tidak sadar jika air liurnya terus menetes ketika ia tengah merangkak mendekati bayi laki-laki yang tengah berbaring diatas karpet sambil menyedot susunya dengan pandangan was-was.

"Maaamm~~" bibir mungil Jaejoong mengerucut seraya mengulurkan tangan gembulnya ketika ia sudah hampir sampai didekat 'suaminya'. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, meminta botol susu milik Yunho kecil yang malang.

"Moooo~" Yunho kecil menggeleng.

Bocah genius itu menyadari akan 'bahaya' yang tengah mengintainya karena 'istrinya' tampak tidak puas dengan botol susunya sendiri dan berniat untuk merebut miliknya.

Bocah genius itu mencoba untuk duduk dengan susah payah karena perutnya tampak lebih besar dari kepalanya yang kecil.

"Ammm~ mammm~" tangan gembul Jaejoong sudah menarik botol susu milik Yunho kecil.

Karena tidak mau miliknya direbut, Yunho yang malang akhirnya mengigit dot susunya lebih kencang seraya menggeleng-geleng imut.

Bahasa bayi Jaejoong dan Yunho terdengar sangat aneh dan membingungkan.

"Ngieeee~ mooo~~"

"Noooo~~~"

Mereka berdua terlihat lucu ketika telapak tangan Jaejoong menekan pipi Yunho. Hingga akhirnya, keseimbangan tangan mungil Jaejoong terganggu dan sukses membuat dirinya tersungkur hingga kepalanya jatuh diatas perut Yunho yang juga telah menggelebak kebelakang.

"Aaaa~~~~"

Mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring diatas karpet dengan cipratan susu disekujur wajah dan perut karena gigitan dot Yunho yang terlalu kencang hingga isi botolnya tumpah kemana-mana. Mengenai mereka berdua.

Bukannya saling memukul dan mengamuk seperti biasanya, Jaejoong malah tertawa dan tampak riang. Ia memperlihatkan gusinya yang masih tak bergigi pada 'suami' nya yang kini cemberut.

"Hooo~ nooo~" Jaejoong memainkan perut gembul Yunho dan memukul-mukul kecil. Ia tertawa dengan sangat imut dan lucu. Tampak sangat 'excited' atas atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yunho kecil yang semula ingin menangis karena susunya jadi tumpah, akhirnya memilih untuk tertawa bersama bayi montok dan semok dihadapannya.

"Haaaaaa~"

Jaejoong terlihat senang menjadikan perut Yunho sebagai bantalan untuknya hingga bayi mungil itu tampak sedikit mengantuk setelah melancarkan aksinya merebut botol susu milik suami kecilnya.

Iapun jatuh tertidur diatas perut Yunho kecil untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tangan mungilnya jatuh diatas dagu Yunho yang juga tampak sayup-sayup ingin tidur, menyusul Jaejoongnya yang tercinta.

.

.

.

Kilasan demi kilasan masa kecil mereka tampak tidak jelas dan kini memenuhi mimpi namja cantik yang tengah tertidur diatas bangsal klinik sekolah.

Matanya yang semula terpejam kini perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih diatasnya.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya kebingungan karena ia tidak melihat satu orangpun. Jaejoong terbangun dan menyikap selimut putih ditubuhnya, hingga ia bisa melihat kakinya yang kini menapak lantai sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kesehatan.

"Dimana sendalku?" tanyanya sambil mencari-cari jika ada sendal jepit disekitar ranjangnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Ia mengingat-ingat kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir diruangan ini.

"Kalungku.."

Begitu sadar atas apa yang telah terjadi, ia segera meraba-raba lehernya sendiri.

"Kalungku dimana? Kenapa tidak ada?" Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia belari kesana-kemari dengan telanjang kaki, tanpa alas.

"Maaf, apa kau mencari ini?" seseorang datang dan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia bertanya dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih.

Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya ketika Yunho tengah mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berwarna silver milik Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang mencarinya.."

Wajah yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh pingsan itu kini muncul lagi dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalungku bisa ada padamu?"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil kembali miliknya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Menjaga jarak dari Yunho.

"Karena aku penasaran kenapa namaku bisa terukir di kalung milikmu.." Yunho membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memilih untuk masuk, "Apa kau sudah baikan? Kepalamu tidak pusing?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah menatap sosok namja tampan didepannya.

'Apa benar dia orang yang sama?' pikirnya.

Yunho tampak bingung ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas. Dari kaki hingga kepalanya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap mata Yunho lebih dalam.

'Matanya sama.. dia memang Yunho yang dulu. Yunho yang sering kugigit kepalanya..' Jaejoong masih memperhatikan mata musang Yunho yang tampak berkedip-kedip bingung.

'Bibir bawahnya yang tebal, yang sering kucubit setiap dia menangis keras karena kuenya aku ambil..' tatapan Jaejoong kini beralih pada bibir seksi dihadapannya.

Membuat Yunho jadi salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Yunho akhirnya berbicara lebih jelas, "Dan margamu. Apa benar.. kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong melotot kaget. 'Apa Yunho juga mengetahui tentang perjodohan dimasa silam? Tentang masa kecil mereka?'

"Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau.." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Kau.. Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho yang lahir di Rumah sakit Gangnam? Korea?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menunjukkan kalung yang sama yang juga telah 'merantai' lehernya. "Ternyata kita memang berjodoh. Aku tidak tahu jika calon istriku akan datang lebih awal ke Jepang dan ikut studi banding kesekolahku.."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, menjemput jemari Jaejoong. "Dan untungnya, kau mendapat kamar yang sama denganku. Ayo, akan kutunjukan kamarmu.."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertemuan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama tidak mengesankan dan terlihat anti klimaks.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi? Apa mereka baik?" Yunho bertanya seraya membuka sebuah kamar di lantai enam asrama.

"Mereka membuka bengkel kecil. Appa sudah lama pensiun.." Jaejoong melihat-lihat fasilitas kamar. Ada sofa, televisi, radio, ac, keranjang pakaian, lemari, dua tempat tidur dan satu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak berani menyentuh barangmu. Jadi kopermu masih seperti semula.." Yunho mengangkat sebuah koper dan meletakannya didepan lemari pakaian.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja.." Jaejoong berterimakasih.

"Kau mandi dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan kesini tengah malam. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan disekolah.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, pergilah.."

Yunho mengganti seragamnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan jaejoong. Mereka berdua tampak kikuk. Rasanya sangat aneh meski mereka pernah menjadi teman masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera berbaring. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, meski sebenarnya ia ingin jalan-jalan dan mencari tahu dimana kamar Junsu dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain.

"Aku ngantuk sekali.." Jaejoong tertidur dengan bantal guling dalam pelukannya. Setelah mengganti dengan piyama tidur, ia memutuskan untuk terbang kealam mimpi lebih awal dari waktu tidurnya yang biasa. Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Meski ia berharap akan terbangun tengah malam nanti, nyatanya Jaejoong malah terlambat dan baru bangun setelah pukul sembilan pagi.

Dimana anak-anak asrama telah keluar untuk sarapan, jalan-jalan dan berenang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak linglung dengan rambut yang masih berantakan ketika ia keluar dari kamar menuju lantai paling atas asrama. Tempat dimana suara berisik dan canda tawa terdengar dari sana.

"Sudah bangun?"

Yunho yang baru selesai dengan renang paginya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kolam begitu melihat sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong. Ia mengenakan bathrobe putihnya ketika berjalan menuju namja yang terlihat paling bersinar menurutnya.

Rambut basah Yunho yang berwarna kemerahan, semakin membuatnya lebih tampan.

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku?" Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya. Siswa-siswa Shinki tampak menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Beberapa melambai padanya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku biasa membuat sarapan pagi seorang diri. Apa kau suka masakanku? Tidak keasinan?"

Jaejoong bingung kenapa Yunho tampak perduli dengan hal-hal kecil. Dibuatkan makanan saja, dirinya sudah sangat berterimakasih.

"Tidak. Masakanmu enak. Aku suka.." Jaejoong mengangguk sambil memainkan kalungnya lagi. "Kau lihat Junsu? Sahabatku yang cantik dan seksi itu.."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, "Bagiku, justru kau yang terlihat cantik dan seksi.."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Cengo.

"Dia bersama ketua kelasmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shim Changmin. Mereka berdua sedang belajar berenang dikolam setengah meter.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana. Sampai nanti.." Jaejoong berniat pergi, ia masih kikuk dengan pertemuannya dengan ketua murid Shinki School itu. Meski tangan Yunho kini malah menahan dan menariknya untuk kembali mendekat.

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Aku akan membuatkan steak mayones yang enak.."

Mata bulat Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Kalau aku mengajak Junsu. Apa kau bersedia?"

"No problem.." Yunho mengangguk senang. "Aku menunggumu kalau begitu.."

Yunho melepaskan cekalannya dan berbalik menuju asrama mereka. Punggungnya yang seksi membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada pria tampan dan gagah dihadapannya.

"Apa dia sungguh 'Yunho' yang dulu? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh suami kecilku?"

.

.

.

"Kami datang..." Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin berteriak bersamaan begitu Yunho membuka pintu privat room Shinki School.

"Kalian datang bertiga?" Yunho tidak mengerti saat melihat Changmin yang terkikik senang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau berhubungan dengan makanan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang?" Changmin tersenyum geli, "Aku akan datang meskipun tidak diundang.."

Jaejoong dan Junsu tertawa kecil. "Begitulah dirinya, monster makanan.."

Yunho mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan mulai menghidangkan steak mayones buatannya. Ia perlu waktu lebih lama karena kedatangan Changmin yang mendadak hingga mengharuskannya membuat porsi tambahan untuk para tamunya.

"Aku cukup pandai membuat steak, tapi aku takut tidak sesuai dengan selera orang Korea.." Yunho menghidangkan steaknya diatas meja, tepat didepan Changmin yang merupakan tamu tak diundang.

"Tapi kau juga orang Korea, kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Orang Korea yang terlalu lama tinggal dinegara lain lebih tepatnya. Aku hampir melupakan bahasa nenek moyangku jika saja umma tidak memaksaku memperlajarinya.." Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit tegang ketika melihat Jaejoong mencicipi suapan pertamanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Enak, rasanya pedas manis.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah agak.." Yunho berniat untuk berjalan menuju kursi makannya, tapi aliran air yang dilantai membuat kakinya terpeleset hingga belakang kepalanya membentur lantai marmer yang keras. Suara keras berdegum membuat wajah jaejoong menegang,

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Yunho memburam.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong langsung berlutut disamping Yunho, tampak cemas ketika pemuda itu menutup matanya dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus minumanku.." Changmin menunjuk jus jambunya yang berantakan diatas lantai. Tampak menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa ia tidak kunjung sadar?" Jaejoong panik ketika tangannya mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kita panggil sosaengnim saja?" Junsu sudah berniat untuk pergi.

Tapi erangan dan suara keluhan terdengar dari bibir pemuda bermata musang itu, membuatnya berbalik dan kembali mendekati Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu membuka kedua matanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Aduhh.." ia mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya yang terpentok dan berwarna kemerahan. "Sakittt~~"

"Kau akhirnya sadar?" Jaejoong membantunya duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau harus dibawa ke klinik sekolah. Aku takut ada yang gawat dengan kepalamu.."

Yunho yang masih mengeluh dan meringis kini menatap jaejoong dan kedua orang disekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dahinya berkerut dan tampak seperti orang ling lung.

"Hey, siapa kalian? Apa kalian bertiga mengenalku?"

Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap-ngusap lebam di belakang kepala Yunho langsung membeku. Ikut bingung.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan berbuat aneh. Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu.."

Yunho semakin menunjukan ekspresi yang aneh. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau orang baru?"

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin saling melirik kebingungan. 'Ada yang tidak beres', pikir mereka.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik.." Yunho tersenyum aneh dan meraba bibir Jaejoong yang langsung membuat wajah namja cantik itu memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Mau berciuman denganku? Aku ini pandai dalam hal mencium, meraup, mengigit dan bermain lidah.." Yunho mengangguk senang dan terkikik konyol.

Kembali membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin kini mematung bagai pahatan es.

"Heh, kalung yang kau pakai sama dengan Jaejoongku dimasa kecil. Apa jangan-jangan kau istriku?" Yunho langsung meraih leher Jaejoong dan menarik kalung jaejoong, memeriksanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang istriku?" Yunho terus mengajukan pertanyaan dan bersikap sangat aneh. "Ah, begini saja.. Dari pada ragu-ragu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku kegereja. Kita menikah disana dan jadilah istri sah-ku.."

Junsu berbisik kecil ditelinga Jaejoong. "Aku akan mencari bantuan.."

"Atau jangan-jangan.. kau kaget karena pribadiku berbeda ya? Sebenarnya.. aku adalah Yunho yang asli. Kalau kepalaku terbentur, maka aku akan berubah menjadi Yunho si idiot yang konyol dan aneh itu.." Yunho kembali tersenyum, namun dengan senyum aneh yang tersungging miring diwajahnya. Seperti bukan Yunho yang kemaren mereka kenal.

Junsu dan Changmin sudah berlari terbirit-birit dan mencoba mencari bantuan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Yang memilih untuk diam meski pandangannya tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana? apa kau mau tidur denganku malam ini? Aku yakin.. aku pasti memuaskanmu, my little bride.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana jika ternyata 'pasangan' hidupnya tidak seperti yang Jaejoong diharapkan?

.

Jaejoong harus mengatasi dua kepribadian milik suami kecilnya sebelum memasuki kejenjang yang lebih lanjut. Apa yang kini harus jaejoong katakan pada orang tuanya?

Yang manakah sifat asli Yunho yang sebenarnya? Dan Yunho yang manakah yang berhasil merebut perhatian Jaejoong? Yunho si berandalan? Atau Yunho si Ketua Murid teladan?


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Little Bride #4

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Berharap semua yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ada didepannya adalah calon suaminya? Calon suaminya yang dulu? Bayi gembul dengan bibir seksi bernama Jung Yunho?

"Kenapa, baby? Kau sudah memutuskannya? Kita bisa memakai kondom rasa terbaru, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya~" Yunho mengedipkan mata nakalnya dan menyemburkan asap rokok dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Bukankah Yunho yang dikenalnya adalah si ketua murid teladan dari Shinki School? Kenapa kini berubah menjadi Yunho si berandalan? Ucapannya bahkan sangat kasar.

Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Berharap agar pria itu tidak bisa mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Apalagi kau calon istriku kelak.." Yunho membuang puntung rokoknya sebarangan lalu membuka kemeja seragamnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletis dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan.

Jaejoong melongo lebar, shock. Apalagi saat matanya tertuju pada ketiak Yunho dan pusarnya.

"Aish, aku tidak suka dengan selera si culun ini. Dia selalu memakai kemeja yang membuatku gerah. Aku jadi tidak nyaman.." Yunho melempar kemeja seragamnya dan mengambil kaos singlet warna hitam. Lengan ototnya terlihat sangat kekar, membuat Jaejoong takut.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, jika bukan karena 'kau' yang membangunkanku, aku tidak akan pernah 'menampakkan diri'~"

Jaejoong menggeleng, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Kedua orang tuaku bilang.. aku menderita Dissociative Identitiy _Disorder_ (DID), jadi aku tidak tahu kapan 'aku' akan menghilang kembali.." Yunho berjalan mendekat, menyentuh ujung poni Jaejoong. Sementara namja cantik itu sudah berjengit, ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tangan Yunho mengusap sudut bibir Jaejoong, "Kau tahu.. apa yang menyebabkan aku jadi seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa bicara, suaranya tidak keluar. Ia takut dengan kepribadian Yunho yang sekarang.

"Karena kau.." Yunho mendekatinya dan mengecup sedikit permukaan bibir merah Jaejoong. "Karena kita terpisah. Karena aku terlalu lama menunggumu kembali.."

"..dan karena kerinduanku yang terlalu besar padamu.."

Suara ketukan dan teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Aish, pengganggu telah datang.." namja tampan itu mengusap pipi kiri Jaejoong sebelum ia meloncat dari jendela, berlari pergi secepat yang ia bisa karena Changmin sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, lengkap bersama dengan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Yunho?" Yoochun berbicara dengan bahasa koreanya. Sama fasihnya seperti Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak. Matanya melotot lebar dan tangannya hanya menunjuk jendela.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak menyakitimu,-kan?" Changmin dan Junsu segera mendekati teman mereka. "Kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi aneh?"

Jaejoong terdiam, lalu melirik kearah jendela asrama. Yunho sudah tidak terlihat. Ia tidak bisa menemukan namja tampan bermata musang itu dimanapun.

"Dia.. berubah menjadi orang lain.." Jaejoong masih tidak mempercayainya. "Ia bilang, ia berubah karena aku. Karena terlalu lama menungguku dan karena kerinduannya padaku.."

Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yunho memang memiliki Dissociative Identitiy _Disorder_ (DID). Ada kejadian yang membuatnya trauma dimasa kecil, itulah penyebab dirinya memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi kepribadiannya yang buruk sudah lama tidak kembali. Terakhir kalinya Yunho berubah, saat kami masih duduk dikelas dua SMP. Tapi kenapa sekarang muncul lagi?" Yoochun segera mengambil ponselnya, "Aku akan menghubungi orangtua Yunho.."

"Maksudmu.. Keluarga Jung?" ada kerinduan yang dalam begitu Jaejoong mendengar mengenai orang tua Yunho. Jung Jihon dan Jung Yejin.

"Jika kepribadian Yunho berubah, ia akan menjadi sulit untuk ditemukan. Ia tidak akan kembali kesekolah, apalagi kerumah.." Yoochun memberitahunya.

Jaejoong meremas jemari tangannya. Entah kenapa, ia sangat takut mendengar kalimat itu. 'Tidak akan kembali..'

"Changmin, Junsu, kalian bantu aku mencari Yunho. Dan kau Jaejoong.." Yoochun memberi perintah. "Kau tunggulah disini. Siapa tahu Yunho kembali kekamar ini karena ingin menemuimu. Dan jika ia kembali, bisakah kau segera menelpon kami?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Oke.."

.

.

Matahari menghilang dan siang telah berganti malam. Namun keberadaan Yunho juga tidak terlihat dimanapun. Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong terduduk didalam kamar dan itu membuatnya bosan.

"Yun.. kau dimana?" Jaejoong memilin-milin cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. Cincin yang terukir nama calon suami kecilnya. Ia bahkan lupa jika dirinya sedang melakukan darmawisata. Dan pikiran tentang Yunholah yang telah membuatnya lupa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu saat kita terpisah? Kenapa kau punya dua kepribadian yang berbeda? Yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Jaejoong membelakangi jendela kamarnya. Berpikir dan mengulang kembali saat-saat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" sebuah suara dari jendela membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Iapun menoleh dan segera membuka jendela kamarnya. Yunho sedang mengemut permen karet sambil berjongkok diatas sebuah pohon dimana cabangnya mengarah ke dekat jendela.

"Yunho, kau kembali?" Jaejoong tak sadar telah tersenyum, ia membuka jendela dan mengulurkan kepalanya keluar. Ingin memandang sosok itu lebih dekat.

"Kau takut aku tidak kembali?" Yunho tersenyum sambil tetap mengunyah permen karetnya, lalu diulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. "Ayo, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja.."

"Berdua?" alis Yunho terangkat, diliriknya wajah nakal Yunho. Namja didepannya terlihat sangat mesum dan menyeramkan. Sangat berbeda dengan Yunho sang ketua murid. Ia lebih terlihat seperti bad boy urakan, atau ketua preman yang senang menggoda seseorang.

"Kau takut?" Yunho meludahkan permennya, lalu mengambil seputung rokok dan meletakannya diatas telinga. "Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan menemuimu lagi jika kau takut padaku.."

"Aku tidak takut padamu," Jaejoong cepat-cepat menjawabnya, takut Yunho akan salah paham dan benar-benar pergi darinya.

Senyum Yunho makin melebar, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha membantu sang putri untuk keluar dari jendela. "Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.."

Jaejoong tidak menunggu lagi, bahkan untuk sedetikpun. Diterimanya uluran tangan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan membantunya turun dari pohon.

"Naiklah kemotorku," Yunho mengambil helm dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Sebuah motor ninja warna hitam berada tak jauh dari asrama mereka.

"Motor ini dari mana? Kau-kan tidak pulang kerumah?"

Yunho tertawa, "Yoochun sudah menceritakan banyak hal padamu, eoh? Si idiot itu memang senang mengganggu rencanaku. Ia lebih menyukai si culun dari pada aku.."

Yunho memakai helmnya, "Aku mencuri motor orang, tapi kau tak perlu kwatir. Aku akan mengembalikannya lagi setelah urusanku selesai.."

"Ha?" Jaejoong terkejut, tapi tangan Yunho sudah menariknya untuk duduk diatas motor.

"Pegang pinggangku erat-erat, jangan sampai jatuh atau wajahmu bisa terluka.."

Jaejoong menuruti ucapan siberandalan. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian namja gila itu sudah melajukan motornya secepat kilat. Membuat Jaejoong menjerit ketakutan ditengah-tengah malam yang terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai didepan rumah kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai. Beberapa atapnya bolong dan beranda kamar yang ada di lantai dua terlihat hampir runtuh. Pohon mati dan semak-semak liar telah menutupi sisi kiri rumah, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa takut. Mungkin karena ada sosok lain disamping dirinya.

"Ini adalah rumah yang kami tinggali saat pertama kali pindah ke Jepang," Yunho menginjak beberapa ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalan, membuang beberapa cabang berduri agar tidak melukai kaki Jaejoong. Lalu menuntun Jaejoong masuk kedalam.

"Rumah ini sudah tua, kami hanya menempatinya selama tiga tahun. Aku masih kecil saat itu, namun disinilah.. aku mengubur semua barang-barang mengenai dirimu.." Yunho membuka pintu rumah tua. Beberapa engselnya berkarat, menimbulkan bunyi deretan yang sedikit menyeramkan.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kelantai atas rumah tua itu. "Hati-hati, jangan menginjak paku.."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mengawasi keadaan rumah tua mengerikan disekitarnya.

"Ini bekas kamarku yang lama.." Yunho menunjuk sebuah kasur kecil yang sudah termakan serangga. Separuh ranjangnya telah hilang, hanya tersisa per-per besi berkarat. Namun dibawah ranjang kecil itu terdapat sebuah kotak biskuit berwarna merah.

"Waktu kecil, aku tidak terima saat harus berpisah denganmu.." Yunho mengambil kaleng biskuitnya, lalu membuka tutup kotaknya. Debu tebal bertebaran dan membuat namja bermata musang itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku pernah berusaha untuk membencimu agar bisa melupakanmu. Tapi bukan rasa benci yang kurasakan semakin dalam, justru kerinduan. Kerinduan yang membuatku jadi berubah.." Yunho menunjukan puluhan foto-foto yang diambil ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong baru lahir. Beberapa ketika mereka masih balita.

"Aku jadi tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Seperti apa aku dan sifatku yang sesungguhnya. Aku berubah dan terus berubah, hari demi hari.." Yunho mengambil sebuah foto dimana Jaejoong masih berusia tiga tahun dan tengah menggigit kepala Yunho yang tampak setengah menangis.

"Aku berharap.. dengan kedatanganmu. Kau bisa memberitahu.. siapa aku yang sesungguhnya? Dimana Yunho yang asli? Dan seperti apa dirinya sekarang?" Yunho menurunkan kaleng biskuit ditangannya, lalu menarik Jaejoong kesisinya, kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka menjadi remaja.

"Tolong aku, Jae. Bantu aku menemukan siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya.." Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Mata namja cantik itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak pernah tahu mengenai rasa cinta Yunho yang begitu besar padanya. Cinta yang sama, yang juga sempat menutup hati Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kini usia mereka hampir tujuh belas tahun, dan cinta masa kecil mereka telah kembali lagi. Takdir.. akhirnya mempertemukan mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah dua belas tahun mereka berpisah.

"Bantu aku.. mencari siapa calon suamimu yang sebenarnya.." perlahan-lahan Yunho mendekap jaejoongnya, mencari-cari dimana bibir chery itu berada. Dan ketika bibir seksi Yunho menemukannya, iapun meraupnya tanpa perlu menunggu lagi. Sudah cukup penantiannya selama ini. Dua belas tahun ia tidak bisa menyentuh Jaejoongnya yang dulu ia cinta.

Jaejoongnya yang possesif jika ada bayi lain yang mendekatinya. Jaejoongnya yang gembul karena pipinya telah tumbuh menyerupai bakpao, hampir menutupi mata cantiknya yang bulat. Kini bayi gembul itu telah tumbuh menjadi namja cantik yang memiliki wangi melebihi aroma bunga plum merah.

Jaejoongnya telah berubah menjadi bunga yang siap menarik kumbang manapun yang terbang didekatnya. Dua belas tahun Yunho tidak bisa meraba kulit indah dan mulus milik calon istrinya, tapi kini.. ia bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Akhirnya kau kembali.." Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sensasinya ketika Yunho mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak hanya kau yang merasa sangat kesepian.." Jaejoong balas menyerang, ia memperdalam ciuman Yunho padanya. Jemari lentiknya menekan punggung Yunho yang berkeringat, singlet hitam membuat namja tampan itu terlihat sangat kekar dan berotot. Tangan yang kuat, tangan yang selalu Jaejoong bayangkan selama ini. Tangan yang mampu membawa tubuh Jaejoong kemanapun yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku juga sama.." Jaejoong membiarkan kedua tangan kekar Yunho melepas pakaian seragam sekolahnya satu persatu. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berdua telah mencapai loteng rumah yang kosong, dimana sebagai atapnya telah menghilang.

Jaejoong bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang berhamburan diatasnya saat Yunho merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tahu~" Yunho tersenyum sebelum memberi Jaejoong satu ciuman yang hangat dan erotis. Kedua paha Jaejoong mulai bermain diantara selangkangan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu dirinya bisa senakal itu. Apa ini karena Yunho telah membuka dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

"Boleh aku memilikimu sekarang?" Yunho mencium ceruk leher Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu mendesah,

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak dulu.." jawab Jaejoong sebelum ia membiarkan sang 'kumbang' memasuki relung rahasia yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Relung tersembunyi yang merupakan harta termahal yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Relung yang sudah diclaim dan dimiliki oleh Yunho sejak pertama kali mereka dijodohkan.

"Ahh~ Yunnn~" desah Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung rambut Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka jika darmawisatanya ke Jepang akan memberikannya peristiwa yang mampu merebut kesucian yang telah ia jaga selama ini.

Yunho sang berandalanlah.. yang akhirnya mampu merebut dan memiliki 'mahkota sang bunga' seutuhnya. Menghirup aromanya berkali-kali, hingga tak bersisa lagi untuk siapapun.

Seolah-olah membalas segala kerinduan yang selama ini mereka tahan, Yunhopun tak mau melepaskan Jaejoong barang sedetikpun. Ia merasuki Jaejoong lagi dan lagi. Tak membiarkan waktu merebut kembali apa yang telah dimiliknya saat ini.

Permainan mereka semakin panas dari waktu kewaktu. Hingga kelelahan akhirnya membawa mereka dalam kegelapan yang sangat panjang. Dan sinar mentari akhirnya memaksa salah satu dari mereka, untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Engg~" mata Yunho membuka perlahan-lahan, pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat capek dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa panas membara. Seakan-akan ia baru saja bekerja terlalu keras.

"Dingin~" Yunho bergidik, menyadari bahwa ia tertidur tanpa alas. Tepat diatas loteng dimana atapnya telah terbuka sebagian. "Aku dimana?"

Yunho mulai terbangun, iapun berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak terganjal oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat miliknya menjadi hangat dan memberikan sensasi aneh. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti hole berwarna pink.

Pipi Yunho memerah dan dadanya berdebar sangat cepat begitu dilihat bahwa kejantanannya memasuki hole milik namja cantik yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tubuh telanjang Jaejoong berada tepat disebelah Yunho dan wajahnya menghadap kedada 'sang kumbang'. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan sebelah tangan Yunho kini menjadi bantalan bagi Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin~~" jeritan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terbangun seketika. Namja tampan itu tampak sangat panik dan segera mencari dimana pakaiannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tolong maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud memperkosamu.." Yunho berteriak ketakutan, "Jae, aku minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan kejadian ini. Tapi kumohon, percayalah. Aku tidak bermaksud menculik dan memperkosamu.."

Jaejoong yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Yunhonya.

"Aku sangat malu atas kejadian ini. Aku siap menerima apapun hukuman yang diberikan olehmu. Aku siap dipenjara. Aku siap mati jika kau memang ingin membunuhku.." Yunho tak berhenti bicara dan terus mengoceh. Membuat Jaejoong kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong menatap matahari yang sedang melihat kearahnya, tepat menyinari tubuh telanjangnya.

Yunho si culun.. akhirnya kembali lagi.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Little Bride #5

Genre : Romance Yaoi, etc

Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc

.

.

.

Yunho berlutut didepan kedua orang tuanya dengan singlet hitam setengah sobek. Ia tidak tahu kenapa singlet itu bisa sobek. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang berada disamping dirinya. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam sambil menutupi dadanya, dua kancing seragam teratasnya telah hilang.

Yunho tak mungkin berpikir jika Jaejoonglah yang telah menyobeknya. Namja sekalem dan secantik Jaejoong, tidak mungkin melakukan hal semengerikan itu. Apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu tiga hari yang lalu.

"Umma, Appa, aku bersalah.." Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu karena telah mencoreng nama keluarga jung yang terhormat.

Dalam hati Yunho, ia sangat menyanjung Jaejoong dan tidak ingin menodai kesuciannya. Setidaknya, sampai mereka resmi menikah. Tapi.. semua tidak seperti bayangannya. Ia telah melakukan hal tak senonoh diluar kesadarannya.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana semua ini terjadi, tapi kurasa.. aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk.."

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk, tidak berani memandang orang tua Yunho. Tapi Jung Jihon dan Jung Yejin justru sangat tertarik padanya.

"Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab," Yunho menggigit bibirnya, "Kalian boleh menghukumku, memukulku sampai mati.."

"..juga bersedia.. jika harus menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya.."

Jaejoong dan kedua orang tua Yunho sama-sama kaget dengan ucapan sosok tampan itu.

"MENIKAH?" tanya mereka bertiga,

Yunho mengangguk dan tidak lagi menutupi pusernya sendiri. Maklum, singlet hitamnya sudah robek separuh dan memperlihatkan abs Yunho yang berlekuk-lekuk. Abs yang sempat membuat Jaejoong terbuai tadi malam. Hingga membuatnya terpaksa merobek-robek singlet hitam itu.

"Jika Jaejoong setuju, aku siap menikahinya. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Shinki School, juga dari jabatanku sebagai ketua murid.."

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang menjadi pusat perhatian,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tanpa berani memandang Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Ia sudah menodai Jaejoongnya. Calon istrinya.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, banyak hal yang dipertimbangkannya.

Namun akhirnya.. sebuah anggukan menjadi keputusan finalnya. "Aku setuju, tapi aku ingin tetap bisa sekolah, Mr dan Mrs Jung.."

Jung Jihon dan Jung Yejin mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja sayang, kau dan Yunho masih bisa sekolah meski kalian sudah menikah nanti. Kau juga bisa melanjutkan kuliah, tapi setelah kau memberi kami beberapa cucu tentunya.."

Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang berbeda dengan sosok sebelumnya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang paling dicintainya. Yunho yang mana? Dan siapa Yunho yang asli?

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Jaejoong sudah memberikan kesuciannya pada Yunho si berandalan. Sosok lain yang sekarang sedang 'tertidur'. Dan anehnya, ia malah akan menikah dengan Yunho si ketua Murid. Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka jika kehidupannya akan serumit ini.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari dua malam Dongbang High School melakukan study banding. Besok akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka berada di Jepang. Namun tampaknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai kabar, gosip atau berita aneh yang tersebar.

Rupanya, hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho masih menjadi rahasia. Terkunci rapat-rapat hingga kini. Kecuali mungkin bagi Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu. Ketiga namja itu sudah berdiri didepan kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong sejak pagi. Menunggu keduanya datang dan menjadi sasaran introgasi mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon kami, Jae?" Junsu dan Changmin sudah berkacak pinggang, "Bukannya kau sudah berjanji?"

Yunho telah kembali menjadi sosok 'sang ketua'. Mencoba melindungi Jaejoong dengan berdiri didepannya. "Jangan salahkan Jaejoong. Si berandalan itu pasti yang telah memaksanya pergi.."

Jaejoong tidak membantah, tidak juga mengakuinya. Ia seharusnya jujur pada Yunho yang sekarang, mengenai kejadian sebenarnya. Bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dipaksa.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Kemana kalian semalaman? Kenapa baru pulang siang ini?" Yoochun kali ini yang bertanya. Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong malah diam serubu bahasa, tak kuat menjawabnya. Lidah mereka mendadak kelu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Yoochun mencurigai sesuatu, matanya mulai menjelalahi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. "Aih~ tampaknya aku paham.."

Jaejoong mencoba menutupi lehernya yang dipenuhi kiss mark hasil perbuatan Yunho semalam. Ia merasa risih saat Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dia berhasil mengajakmu tidur,-kan?"

Bingo. Tepat sasaran. Ucapan Yoochun sukses membuat Junsu dan Changmin melonjak dan berlari-lari kesetanan.

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya?" Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho, "Kalian baru tiga hari berkenalan dan kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Junsu kesulitan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia merasa jiwanya akan keluar dari mulutnya sebentar lagi. Apalagi ketika melihat Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Membenarkan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Ini gila. Super duper gila.." serunya.

.

.

TBC


End file.
